dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Graveyard of Good and Evil
Graveyard of Good and Evil is the seventh episode of Season 1, also known as Dimension 20: Fantasy High Fabian's papa drills the group. Kristen speaks her mind. Aguefort Academy makes some new hires. Plot The sun rises on Seacaster Manor to reveal the bad kids have been kept awake all night by Bill Seacaster, partying and singing shanties. Fabian expresses displeasure when his father openly takes some snuff powder and continues to offer it to Fig and Kristen, although Kristen seems to have faked taking it. A buzzed Bill tells the party all about the one law: the law of the blade - kill or be or killed. When he starts to question the party about the last night's events he realises that they had no tactics - Fabian left the unprotected Adaine behind, their healer, Kristen, was isolated and once again knocked out and none of the group can clearly explain why they even participated in their fight to begin with. Bill explains that if they fight without a reason or goal (fighting for blood, rather than gold) they are dead men (or women or tornadoes) and for the rest of the day they skip school as he runs them through combat drills, forbidding them from contacting their parents. During the day they try to figure out a common language to communicate in privately during fights. Fig suggests they come up with their own language but the idea is instantly vetoed. Ultimately they decide on elvish, which will only be a problem for Kristen, who only speaks religious elvish from her mission trips, and Gorgug, who does not speak it at all. They agree to teach Gorgug a group of specific words. At the end of the day, before he sends them home, Bill asks the group if they have a captain. They give a variety of answers as to who their leader is, ultimately concluding they will lead democratically, which Bill seems dubious about. After the group leaves, Bill reveals the newly renovated Hangman to Fabian. In celebration Fabian takes his father out for a ride, Bill cutting down mailboxes as they go. The next morning, Fig stops by Gilear's apartment before school to let him know about the open faculty positions at the school, expressing a desire to see him more regularly. He mentions that he has some potential jobs coming up but when Fig casts detect thoughts on him she finds out exactly how sad and pathetic he is. Gilear cleans up, Fig helps him with an illusory hat to cover his thinning hair and together they head off to school. Fig takes her father straight to Goldenhoard's office and Gilear begins to pitch for the guidance counselor position, but before he can finish the vice principle informs him that it has already been filled by Jawbone, the werewolf and former drug dealer they met at the Black Pit. Resigned, Gilear agrees to take on the lunch lady position vacated by Doreen, which Fig quickly renames to Lunch Lad despite his and Goldenhoard's protests. At lunch that day, Adaine asks the group to take her shopping so she doesn't have to wear the Hudol uniform, Kristen, Gorgug and Fig offer to go with her and Fabian offers her a giftcard. As the group begins to talk about Zayn, Zelda Donovan overhears and lets them know that he didn't show up to school the day before and they might be able to find him at the Cravencroft Cemetary. Gorgug tries to apologise about fighting in front of her the last time they talked but everything but they both descend into awkward stammering and she leaves. Riz wants to steal the cafeteria medical kit so Fig and Gorgug hatch a plan to fake an earthquake using thaumaturgy as a distraction. Gorgug accidentally shouts tornado instead of earthquake, earning himself a beating from Ragh whom Adaine casts ray of sickness on. Riz is succesfully able to steal the medical kit, spied only by new lunch lad, Gilear, who is unable to stop him. In the commotion Kristen steals a coat for Adaine, which turns out to be Gorgug's hoodie. Fig sets up a tip jar for her father, but it only ends up filled with cruel notes. When lunch finishes they agree to meet up at Cravencroft Cemetary after school. After lunch Kristen meets with Coach Daybreak and asks for advice for her 'friend' who has been struggling with her faith. The Coach bluntly recommends that she cut this 'friend' out of her life as they are going straight to hell. A worried Kristen tries to have a philosophical discussion about religion, bringing up the crusades she read about in her book, but he shuts her down, splitting the world into good people - those who believe in Helio, and bad people - those who don't - and that there's nothing wrong with hurting non-believers. When she mentions a friend who's gay, he tells her they're going to hell. Coach reveals that his faith is so strong and uncomplicated that he has an intense anger for those unlike him. As the group walk from school to the Cemetary they past a shiny new business, KVX bank. The group try to investigate (mainly for free pens and lollipops) but unable to find out anything of use, except that they have no free pens or lollipops. Gorgug is immediately taken by it, Fig is suspicious and Adaine can see lots of magical enchantments and workers moving large amounts of gold from trucks into the bank. An incurious Fabian leads the group away. They arrive at Cravencroft after sunset and Riz spies his father's grave but says nothing. Fig, realising that if Zayn was invisible, so would his rat and casts a minor illusion of a sexy rat to try to lure it out, much to Fabian's disgust and Riz's pleasure. The rat runs off into the graveyard but is taken by an owl almost immediately. Adaine suddenly notices that the trees are filled with owls and on the edge of the graveyard are numerous cats, all watching them. She shares this with the group and Kristen casts detect evil and good, she gets a faint aura of menace from a cat as she looks at, and all the animals begin to fly or slink away. Sylvester, the Cravencroft undertaker, appears, as if out of nowhere, who points out the unusual number of owls. Fig questions him about the tiefling greasers and he tells him that not many people have come to visit their graves. When Adaine asks about Zayn, he reveals that he hung out at the cemetary constantly and would often dance around amongst the graves. As Gorgug watches the undertaker he realises that while he's pretty sure he's not, there's a chance that Sylvester may be his father. Although he's pretty sure it's not true, he still asks. Sylvester is not his father due to a penny farthing bicycle accident that "messed up his junk". As Riz and Adaine question him further he reveals that Zayn actually named himself when he sued for emancipation from the foster system and that he lived down the street above a deli. They realise that Sylvester has been talking about Zayn in the past tense and he reveals a small white pearl that Adaine identifies as Zayn's necromancer pearl which has turned from jet black to icy white to signal that he has died. Adaine confirms this fact when she looks and sees an image of Zayn's dead body. Fig decides to try and text the number from the burner crystal that had turned out to belonged to Zayn, either to contact him or potentially contact whoever killed him. She receives no immediate reply. The bad kids then head to Zayn's apartment. Riz easily picks the lock and they find the small studio completely wrecked. After investigating, Adaine finds some star maps and instructions for a ritual that relies on the a specific date and time which she believes to have already happened as well as some magic residue of blood being cleaned up. Kristen notices a rat cage with its door unlatched but not damaged - seemingly opened during the conflict to help the rat escape. Riz finds a small bottle of pills for cosmetically cooling down one's body and underneath the bed, Johnny Spell's soul contract with Gorthalax the Insatiable which would have given Zayn immense power over him. All of these things together seem to show that Zayn was reverse-engineering the ritual Johnny Spells used to become a warlock which, using the star charts and specific dates, Adaine could use to calculate the location of the ritual Riz looks further and realises that despite the fact that Zayn was a wizard, there's lots of religious type notes with similar symbols to those on the page that animated the corn, although, where they appear pages have been ripped out, hiding any more details. Fig texts the crystal again to try and find it in the room but the group hears no noise. Gorgug is able to identify the weapon used to cause the damage was a two-handed slashing weapon. Fig immediately believes this may signal Porter until the others point out that he carried a great hammer, not a slashing weapon. Riz brings up Coach Daybreak and Gorgug suggests Ragh. The group then realise that both Zayn and Ragh interacted with Kristen's bible on the first day. Adaine is able to caculate the track of the ritual to a vague area of town that the others start to deduce may be near the Durinson Mithral Factory although it could also be downtown the Strongtower Luxury Apartments. Realising that the group is basing such important decisions on her arcane knowledge, Adaine begins to have a panic attack but with the help of a confusing wink from Kristen, Adaine calms herself and is able to conclude that requirements of the ritual mean that it can't have occurred downtown due to the light pollution. The Mithral Factory is now the only option left. After some back and forth, the group decide to go investigate and tell anyone who catches them trespassing that they're there trying to plan a party. Adaine casts unseen servant to clean up any evidence of them being at Zayn's and the group leaves. On the way Kristen gives another confused inspiring speech, questioning her religion and her sexuality and when Fabian calls the Hangman to meet them at the mithral factory it reveals that it used to take Johnny Spells there often to meet with his patron, Gorthalax the Insatiable. As they drive, Kristen spies more owls in the night sky. The car drops them off at the gate of the factory and Fabian reconnects with the Hangman. From inside the factory, which sits on the edge of a cliff, Kristen hears the noise of wheels and grinding and voices speaking in dwarvish. Adaine casts comprehend languages and realises that the voices are in fact skaters. Fabian asks the Hangman to lead the way and it immediately crashes through the chain link fence. The sound stop suddenly at the noise and someone calls to challenge them. The group, led by Fig and her minor illusioned skateboard, enter the factory to find a rudimentary skatepark built from the dilapidated building and a group of young dwarven skaters filming tricks on their crystals. The bad kids try to convince them they are just there to skate and research for their new skatewear brand but the leader, a young girl named Torek Railgrinder, doesn't believe their story and continues to threaten them. At this moment, Kristen notices that the owls that were surrounding them suddenly fly away, and gets the sense that they have just led the creatures to something they were looking for and are going to bring something or someone back to the factory. The clock is ticking. Torek and the other dwarves begin calling "Crush!" over and over again and an enormous pavement golum with the halfpipe on its back, begins to rise from the ground. Featured Characters The Bad Kids * Adaine Abernant * Fabian Seacaster * Fig Faeth * Gorgug Thistlespring * Kristen Applebees * Riz Gukgak New * Sexy Rat * Sylvester * Torek Railgrinder * Crush Returning * William Seacaster * The Hangman * Gilear Faeth * Goldenhoard * Jawbone * Zelda Donovan * Ragh Barkrock * Coach Daybreak Mentioned * Hallariel Seacaster * The Tornado * Zayn Darkshadow * Helio * Sol * Johnny Spells * Gorthalax the Insatiable * Porter Category:Fantasy High